


起航

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 水手与船长AU。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	起航

不管是第几次，史蒂夫还是会有那么点晕船，不过这并不妨碍他成为一名优秀的船长。他指挥得当，总是能冷静地处理各种突发事件。  
自从小时候第一次看见远洋航行的船时，史蒂夫就开始做船长梦了。  
“巴基你看，”他和他的挚友坐在沙滩上，任由海浪轻轻拍打脚掌，“那艘船——上面得有多少人啊。真希望有一天我也能成为船长，指挥着整艘船将人们安全地送到他们想要到达的地方。”  
“总有一天你会做到的，史蒂夫。”夕阳的余晖勾勒出巴基侧脸的轮廓，史蒂夫看到他的短发随风扬起。  
真美。他禁不住想。  
“但是我晕船。”史蒂夫有些沮丧地垂下头，金发服服帖帖地搭在脑袋上，“你记得上次我们一起坐船吗？我差点吐你一身。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，你别说，现在我想起来你当时那个样子还是很想笑——”巴基一拳拍进软软的沙子里，他侧过身，胳膊肘撑在沙滩上，“没关系的史蒂夫，我相信你。你会是一名优秀的船长，而我将会是你最优秀的水手。”  
他们将这当做一个承诺。  
这个秘密被埋在他们用沙子垒成的塔楼里，塔楼被海水一点点地侵蚀，诺言却从未消逝。

每当史蒂夫在船上入眠，他总是会梦到巴基坠海的情景。  
在他们兑现当年的诺言之后并没有过多久，巴基就在一次海难中失了音讯。  
那时候史蒂夫已是船长，他冷静地指挥着船员将救生艇放下，引导船上的人们有序离开。当那一记强有力的波浪甩过来的时候，他才偏移了注意力，而就在那一瞬间，他发现巴基正站在离危险最近的地方。  
史蒂夫只来得及喊他的名字。他想伸出手，将巴基从海浪中拉回来，但是已经晚了。他瞪着眼睛看见巴基被海浪卷走，吞噬，在茫茫大海中杳无音讯。

七年。  
史蒂夫并未因此辞去船长的工作，但是自此之后的每一次航行，他都在心中多了一份念想。他经常走到船头，吹着海风，望着此刻自己脚下平静的海面，心里浮起一段儿时的誓言。   
他悔恨，他失落，他崩溃，但他依旧坚强。  
他也从未停止过寻找，而幸运的是，没有什么事情会让人陷入永恒的绝望。

“史蒂夫……史蒂夫？”史蒂夫感觉有人在轻轻摇晃他。他皱了皱眉头，眯着眼睛从床上坐起来，这才发现自己背后全汗湿了。  
“巴基……”他没有再多说话，只是抱住坐在他床边上的男人，那男人的整个左臂都被义肢所取代。它是那次海难之后留下的印记，无时无刻提醒着他们曾经九死一生的经历。  
所幸他们都还活着。所幸他们找到了彼此，能够相互慰藉。  
“没事的史蒂夫。我回来了。还有，我记得。”巴基的右手触到史蒂夫的颈间，向上抚至男人的金发，“你又做噩梦了。从小到大都一样，每次你做噩梦的时候总会出一身汗，不停地翻来覆去。”  
“抱歉巴基，我吵到你了？”史蒂夫的声音里依旧带着歉意和困倦。  
“没有，我也睡不着。”巴基笑着轻轻拍了拍对方的后背，“在海上航行的时候谁都没法睡个安稳觉不是吗，船长。”  
“是啊。”史蒂夫叹了口气，把头靠在巴基的肩上，侧过脸在对方的颈间落下一个吻，“不过……还好我没有失去你。”  
“我也是，史蒂夫。”巴基的声音有点沙哑，他回来之后早已没有当初在海滩边上许下诺言的少年音，但这让他显得更加沉稳可靠。“睡吧。我们会平安到达。”  
他们失去过对方，又重新找回了彼此，他们相互扶持，从未在对方的生命中消逝。  
不论过多久，最好的船长和最好的水手，永远都会在他们承诺的地方，杨帆起航。


End file.
